Playing House
by hollytiger
Summary: Updated with Tags for 9x16 "Psych Out". Also an explanation to the rocking chair Gibbs was sanding as well as Ziva's baggy clothes. There wasn't much to work with for this week's chapter since it was a Gibbs-centric episode but it will do.
1. Chapter 1

Playing House

by

hollytiger

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS but thank god the writers are finally gettting Tiva together. Tonight's episode had me *Squee* and it's rare when I do that! :)_

_Summary: Tag to 09x12: Housekeeping. Rated M. What happened after Ray's call to Ziva? Tony and Ziva continue their conversation with several drinks.  
><em>

"So he's back, eh?" asked Tony as Ziva ended her call. Tony stayed seated on Ziva's desk as Ziva wandered back over towards Tony.

"Yes," nodded Ziva. "Next week."

Tony's heart skipped a beat. He had a week to tell Ziva what he really felt about her, and he'd be damned if it didn't happen tonight.

"Are we still on for drinks?" asked Tony as he got up and walked over to his desk, grabbing his backpack. Ziva nodded as she shut off her computer.

"Yes, meet you at my place and we take your car?" asked Ziva.

"Sounds good, let's go," said Tony as they strolled to the elevator. The doors opened and revealed Gibbs.

"Goodnight you two, have fun and behave," said Gibbs as he got off the elevator. Tony and Ziva looked either gobsmacked or confused at what Gibbs had implied.

"Boss?" asked Tony as Gibbs strolled to his desk.

"I mean it, DiNozzo. You know what I mean," Gibbs said, sitting in his chair. "Get out of here before I give you two the graveyard shift."

Ziva and Tony quickly entered the elevator. Ziva had taken Gibbs words differently than Tony (as she had been the gobsmacked one) and she turned to Tony as the elevator doors closed.

"Did he just give us permission...to do what I think he did?"

Tony looked at Ziva as the elevator made its descent and Tony shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe," said Tony as the elevator reached the main floor and the doors opened up. They exited the elevator and after bidding the security guard goodnight, Tony and Ziva headed to the parking lot.

"I mean, Gibbs is telling us to break Rule 12?" asked Ziva, her brow furrowing in thought.

Tony stopped as they reached Ziva's car.

"Do you want tonight to be a date?" asked Tony, leaning up against the Mini-Cooper as Ziva pulled out her keys.

"I do not know," said Ziva. "Are you asking?"

Tony drew in a deep breath. It was all or nothing now.

"Ziva, would you like to go out with me tonight on a date?" asked Tony. Ziva smiled and leaned up towards Tony.

"I'd love to," said Ziva. She kissed his cheek and Tony grinned. He opened her door for her and as Ziva climbed in and Tony closed the door, Ziva rolled the window down.

"I'll pick you up around 8:00," said Tony. "Two hours should be enough for you to get ready."

"8:00 it is," said Ziva. She started the engine and pulled out of her spot and as she drove away, Tony grinned and started doing a happy dance.

Tony raced home and jumped in the shower and after shaving, putting on some aftershave, and toweling himself off, he dressed himself in his nicest suit. The clock read 7:15, which left 45 minutes until he was supposed to pick up Ziva. Tony grabbed his wallet and keys and hurried out of his apartment. He quickly stopped at a florist that was still open and purchased a dozen long stem roses.

"She must be a very important girl," the florist had said. "If I was twenty years younger..."

Tony blushed as he paid the lady and after thanking her, he grabbed the roses and walked back out to his car. He arrived at Ziva's apartment a few moments later, the clock reading 7:55. Tony took a deep breath. It was do or die now and he wasn't going to back out now. Tony got out of the car and walked up to the building entrance. Using the key she'd given him for when he came over on movie nights, he let himself into the building and trudged up the stairs to her door. Tony knocked on the door and a few moments later, the door opened revealing Ziva in her bathrobe.

"Tony, I'm sorry I'm running late but I am having a hard time deciding what to wear, and seeing how you are dressed up I think I know what to wear now," rambled Ziva. Tony grinned cheekily as he held out the flowers for her.

"For you, my ninja," said Tony. Ziva smiled as she took the roses and breathed in their scent.

"They are beautiful," said Ziva as she let Tony inside.

"Not as beautiful as you," said Tony. Ziva grinned.

"Why Mr. DiNozzo, was that supposed to be a pickup line?" asked Ziva as she placed the roses in a vase.

"Maybe, why, did it work?" asked Tony as he walked over to her. Their faces were inches apart from each other now and Ziva smiled.

"Perhaps, we shall wait and see,"said Ziva as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you for the roses. Now let me go change and we can go."

Tony sighed as Ziva retreated to her bedroom and Tony sat on the sofa, waiting for her to finish getting ready. It seemed like an eternity, but Ziva finally reappeared in the living room and Tony's jaw nearly hit the floor as he took in the sight of what was one Special Agent Ziva David.

"Wow," whimpered Tony.

"I take it you like?" teased Ziva as she twirled around in her a-line dress. Tony whimpered. His Ninja was seducing him.

"Yes, very much," said Tony as he stood up. It was taking all of his willpower to NOT jump the Israeli Assasin and remove that dress and waltz her into the bedroom.

"Well, let's go then," said Ziva, as she grabbed her purse. _Otherwise, we won't go out because we would be in my bedroom doing some not-so-Disney approved things..._Ziva thought.

Fifteen minutes later, Tony and Ziva had arrived at a little French restaurant in Georgetown that stayed open later than normal and Ziva gasped.

"Tony, you brought me to Bistro Francais? I thought we were going to grab a few drinks?" asked Ziva as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Well, I didn't think going to the bar would be a proper first date, so that's why I called and made a reservation about five minutes after you pulled out of the Navy Yard."

Ziva couldn't believe it. Tony was actually romancing her, just like she had dreamt he would. Tony got out and walked around to her side of the car. He opened the door and helped Ziva out and Ziva smiled as she took his hand.

"Shall we milady?" asked Tony.

"We shall," said Ziva. They walked into the restaurant and approached the Maitre D.

"Bonjour vous avez une réservation? " asked the Maitre D

"Oui,"said Tony. "DiNozzo?"

"Ah oui, suivez-moi Monsieur DiNozzo," said the Maitre D. He led them to a table near the back of the restaurant and Tony pulled out Ziva's chair for her. The place was surprisingly busy for a weeknight and Tony noticed other couples out on a date.

"Merci, my little hairy butt," said Ziva as she sat down and Tony pushed her chair in gently. He sat down in the chair opposite Ziva and the Maitre'D handed them their menus.

"Tonight's specials are Filet Mignon, Coq au vin de Bourgogne and Magret de canard aux pommes et miel. Can I offer you something to drink?"

"A bottle of Dom," said Tony with a smile, causing Ziva to softly gasp. Dom Perignon was expensive as fuck.

"Tony!" Ziva cried softly as the Maitre D. "That is not necessary."

"Ziva, relax, tonight is worth every penny."

The Maitre D returned with their champagne, a bucket of ice and two champagne glasses. Tony tipped the Maitre D and thanked him as he popped the cork, scaring, amusing and impressing a few patrons, and poured the champagne for him and Ziva.

"A toast," said Tony quietly. "To us, to a fresh start, and to whatever the future brings us."

"To us," said Ziva as they clinked glasses. Their waiter came up moments later and took their order, Ziva ordering the lamb, and Tony ordering the Black Angus Sirloin Steak.

After they finished and paid for their meal, Tony led Ziva outside. He had called for a cab as neither of them were in any condition to drive considering they had downed the whole bottle of champagne and fifteen minutes later they were back at Ziva's apartment.

Ziva led Tony upstairs and as soon as Tony opened the door for her, her mouth was on his in a fiery kiss. The kiss was way better than the one they had shared when they had gone undercover six years ago, but that one had sparked the fire between them. This one ignited it. Tony was sure there was a difference. Tony backed Ziva into her apartment carefully and kicked the door closed. Clothes were shed in a matter of seconds and Tony picked Ziva up, never breaking contact with her lips. He carried her into the bedroom bridal-style and set her on the bed gently.

"Oh Ziva," moaned Tony as Ziva leaned forward and trailed kisses down his stomach.

"I've waited almost seven damn years for this Tony, do not tease me," said Ziva. Tony's lips met hers again and he gently guided himself into Ziva. Ziva let out a whimper as she felt him harden inside her.

"Show me you are truly a screamer," said Tony as he kissed Ziva again. He gently began to thrust inside her and Ziva moaned.

"Oh god, Tony," said Ziva. "Oh god, yes."

With every thrust, Ziva's moans would get louder and Tony's grunts would get deeper. Tony reached his climax and spilled himself into Ziva and relaxed on top of her.

"Wow," said Tony. "Zee, that, that was amazing."

"That felt so wonderful," said Ziva as she kissed his sweaty brow and he rolled over and she snuggled up into Tony.

"It felt right," said Tony. "I've been wanting to make love to you for ages."

Tony leaned over and kissed Ziva again and soon they started round two and continued their lovemaking into the night.

The next morning when Ziva awoke, she sighed as she remembered the events from the night before. She was going to go for a run, but it felt so wonderful to lay in Tony's arms that she snuggled even deeper into the crook of his arm and laid her head on his chest. This is what she wanted. Forever with Tony.

There was one slight problem. How was she going to break it to Ray when he came back? She thought about it for a moment and decided not to think on it right at that moment and drifted back to sleep.

On Monday, when they went back to work and started on a new case, Gibbs had asked them if they had been done playing house.

"Sorry to burst your bubble boss," grinned Tony. Gibbs gave him a slap on the back of the head and then patted his shoulder.

"About time you two, keep it out of the office."

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Tags for 9x13 A Desperate Man_

"What a slimy bastard," said Tony as he sat next to Ziva on his sofa. Ziva was nursing a half gallon of ice cream as Tony placed a bowl of popcorn and drinks in front of them.

"I can't believe he lied to you about the commander, let alone killed her," continued Tony. Ziva was silent, her mind still wrapped around the detective's remarks to her and Tony as they had led him out to the parking lot.

_"You sure you two aren't a couple?" asked the detective. "Cause you two sure act like it."_

_"No, no!" said Tony and Ziva._

_"She's my best friend and vice versa."_

_"We will always be in each other's life," said Ziva._

_"Well, you two have something great, and like I said before in the elevator, cherish each other and every moment you spend together. DiNozzo, you've got one lucky lady."_

And then the detective had driven away and had left Tony and Ziva alone to process his words, which had led them to have a movie night together.

"At least he's locked away where he belongs," continued Tony. "Ziva, are you even listening to me?"

Ziva's trance was broken as her eyes met Tony's.

"Sorry Tony, did you say something?" Ziva asked.

"You okay Zee?" asked Tony, raising his hand to stroke her cheek.

"I'm fine," said Ziva. "Let's just watch the movie, yes?" Ziva returned to her ice cream as Tony shrugged his shoulders and hit Play on the DVD player remote. Despite their "first date" and passionate lovemaking almost two and a half weeks prior, tonight seemed more about going slow and beginning the healing process for Ziva. Well, so at least she thought. The moment she put another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, Ziva felt a wave of nausea hit her. She immediately darted for the bathroom, causing Tony to promptly follow after her. As Ziva emptied the ice cream and other contents of her stomach into the toilet, Tony held back her hair and soothly rubbed her back.

"Shh, it's alright Zee, I'm here," said Tony. Ziva moaned as she flushed the toilet and reached for the toilet paper. Tony handed her a long sheet and she gave a weak smile as she wiped her mouth.

"Thanks," said Ziva, as she dropped the wad of toilet paper into the toilet and flushed the contents down the drain.

"You okay?" asked Tony, a look of concern on his face.

"Must have been eating that ice cream a little too fast," said Ziva. "It is nothing, I am fine."

Tony wasn't too sure she was, and scooped Ziva up into his arms much to her protest.

"Tony! Put me down! I am fine!" said Ziva as he carried her into his bedroom.

"We've had a long past couple of days," said Tony, "and with everything that happened, you are not fine. You need rest or you will make yourself sicker. No buts. We will do movie night another time." He laid her on the bed, and handed her his Ohio State shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Change into these and go to sleep. I'll clean up and be in to check on you," said Tony as he walked back into the living room. Tony put the ice cream back into the freezer, and cleaned up the popcorn and drinks. Shutting off the television, he made his way back into the bedroom to find Ziva sleeping peacefully. A smirk formed on his face and after changing into his pajama pants, Tony crawled into the bed alongside her and carefully pulled Ziva towards him.

"Lalia Tov, Zi," said Tony as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

The next morning, Ziva woke up, trying to remember the previous night's events. She found herself laying in bed with Tony, all spooned up against him.

_Did we have sex again?_ wondered Ziva and then she remembered that she had gotten sick and he had taken care of her. Ziva tried to wiggle from his grasp but Tony kept his hold on her and muttered.

"No Zi, don't go, you're so warm," mumbled Tony. Ziva smiled and shifted herself so that she was lying with Tony again and Tony buried his face into her hair.

"I'm right here, Ahuvi," said Ziva. "I'm not going anywhere."

_This is what love is supposed to feel like,_ thought Ziva as she smiled and closed her eyes. Eventually they would discuss their "relationship" but Ziva couldn't picture her anywhere else but beside Tony. Yes, this is definately what Ziva wanted. Her and Tony. Forever.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Tags to 9x14 Life Before His Eyes

"Gibbs could have died today," whispered Ziva as Tony and her snuggled onto the sofa in his apartment later that night.

"I know," muttered Tony. They had decided on continuing their movie night that had been interrupted a couple weeks ago and Tony had picked, in a spur of the moment, Casablanca. Paris was still a touchy subject for the both of them. Tony wanted to discuss it so badly with Ziva. Neither one was really paying attention to the movie, as their brains were processing the events of that day.

"We almost lost the man we think of as our father," said Ziva, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"But he's alive, Zi," said Tony.

"You ever wonder what it would have been like, if you and I had never met?" asked Ziva.

"I try not to," said Tony.

"But if we hadn't," continued Ziva, "what do you think you would be doing?"

Tony furrowed his brow in thought.

"That's a good question," said Tony. "I don't know, maybe Kate would still be alive. Oh god, I probably would have married her."

Tony shuddered. Kate had been more of a sister to him than anything. There really hadn't been a romantic spark between them, at least not to Tony. Kate, on the other hand, Tony was sure it might had been different for her.

"And you?" asked Tony. "What do you think you would be doing if we hadn't met?"

Ziva thought about it for a moment.

"Still with Mossad," said Ziva.

"You think you would've married Rivkin?" asked Tony. There was a slight pause as Ziva's heart panged.

"I don't know, I might even be dead now if we hadn't met," said Ziva. Tony grimaced and pulled Ziva close to him.

"They say things happen for a reason," said Tony. "You were meant to be here, with us. With me."

Ziva looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," said Ziva. Tony smiled and their lips gently met.

"I love you, Zi," said Tony as he pulled away. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Tony," said Ziva.

"I want to discuss Paris," said Tony as he looked at Ziva. "I know we've been dodging the bullet, but we really should talk about what happened."

Ziva nodded.

"Now's not the time," said Ziva. "But soon. Soon. Right now we just need to cherish each other."

"Sounds good to me," said Tony. "Zi, I know it's a bit sudden, but I can't picture living the rest of my life without you. I meant what I said in Somalia. I can't live without you Zi."

"Are you asking me to marry you, Tony?" smiled Ziva as she wrapped her arms around him.

"When you are ready," said Tony. "I want you to at least have some time, ever since the things that happened with Ray. You say the word, and we will get married in front of our families and friends."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and Ziva nodded as her lips met Tony's.

"I do not want to wait either," started Ziva, "but I do not want to let anyone know yet about us. Let's keep this our little secret, yes?" Tony nodded in agreement, and their lips met in a passionate embrace. Tony's hand moved up the small of Ziva's bare back.

"Why Miss David, are you braless again?" grinned Tony as he felt the bare skin of her back.

"I believe I am, Mr. DiNozzo," said Ziva. "Would you like to see what else I have, or lackthereof, underneath?"

Tony nodded and in one sweeping motion he picked Ziva off the couch and waltzed her into the bedroom.

Later, they lay in bed and Ziva slowly traced her name on Tony's bare chest as they snuggled after their lovemaking.

"How many kids do you want?" Tony asked Ziva. "I want one of each."

"I would love as many as God gives us," said Ziva. "What do you want first, a boy or girl?"

"A girl," said Tony. "Definitely a girl. Daddy's Little Princess."

"Oh, you just want to spoil her, do you not?" asked Ziva with a smile. She had been hoping Tony would say that.

"No, I'd let Abby do the spoiling for us," grinned Tony. He shifted slightly so that he was facing Ziva.

"Zi, you're still getting sick, aren't you?" Tony asked as he saw the look of worry etch over Ziva's face.

"Yes," said Ziva. "The vomiting has been coming and going for the last couple weeks," said Ziva, hoping that she would not have to tell Tony this.

"Why haven't you seen a doctor?" asked Tony, his face concerned with worry.

"I am," said Ziva. "Tony, I'm late."

Tony's eyes widened in horror.

"You think you're-?"

"It is possible," said Ziva, "but it could also be stress with everything that has happened lately. I took three pregancy tests, but they were all negative. I still haven't gotten my period, Tony. I am really worried. So I made an appointment with my Gyno for in a couple days. She was completely booked for tomorrow."

Tony was processing Ziva's proclamation through his head.

"A baby?" asked Tony. "We might be having a baby?"

Ziva nodded and Tony grinned and pulled Ziva into a long passionate kiss.

"Tony, we do not know if I am," said Ziva.

"I hope you are," grinned Tony. "I love you so much."

Ziva smiled and their lips met again as they started round 2 of their lovemaking.

The next morning, Tony and Ziva sat at their desks, acting as normal as they could without trying to let slip what was going on. Tim walked into the bullpen from Vance's office and at first had wondered why the two were so quiet. Tony looked up at Tim and asked him if he had something to share and after Tim told them he had turned down the job promotion, and said that he was sticking around and would hate to miss anything that happened here, Tony and Ziva shared a quick glance as Gibbs walked into and told them to grab their gear, with them telling him to take it easy, and Gibbs replying that he was fine.

As Ziva started to collect her things, Gibbs could sense a change in her and Gibbs sent her a knowing look and smile as if to say, "We'll talk later."

Tony and Ziva got into the elevator while waiting for Gibbs and shared a look, Ziva silently telling Tony, _Gibbs knows, we are going to have to have a little talk._

For now, though, it was work first, and then secrets later.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **_(takes place in between Life Before His Eyes and Secrets) This will explain the reason Vance called Gibbs Cupid later on in "Secrets".._

Later that afternoon, when the team returned to the Navy Yard, there was a silence in the elevator as McGee rode up with Tony, Ziva and Gibbs. They reached their floor and before Tony and Ziva could exit, Gibbs held them back.

"You two, we need to talk," said Gibbs as he gave McGee a glare. McGee hastily hurried out of the elevator, not wanting to be involved in whatever Gibbs wanted to conference with Tony and Ziva. As the doors closed, Gibbs pushed a random floor and as soon as the elevator moved, he flicked the switch.

"Boss?" asked Tony, giving Gibbs a look.

"When were you two going to tell me?" asked Gibbs.

"About what?' asked Ziva, trying to be non-chalant.

"When you were going to tell me you were pregnant?" asked Gibbs. Ziva took a deep breath as Gibbs looked at her.

"I do not know if I am," stated Ziva. "I see my gynecologist tomorrow."

"Well seeing as I have watched you run to the bathroom three times in the last twenty-four hours, not to mention getting sick at the crime scene today, I'd say you either have the flu or you are pregnant. DiNozzo, you better be there for her or you will have to answer to me."

"If my doctor confirms it," said Ziva, "you will be the first to know, Gibbs."

"We wouldn't keep something like this from you," said Tony. "It's a shock for both of us. We just want to make sure everything runs smoothly first if she is, considering what happened in-"

"Say no more, DiNozzo," said Gibbs, giving him a look, as Tony pulled Ziva towards him. "And about Rule 12..."

Tony was preparing for the oncoming headslap as he winced, but nothing hit his cranium.

"Rule 12 is hereby abolished, but don't tell Abby and McGee yet," said Gibbs, "I want them to figure it out for themselves, just like you two have."

"We don't want anyone to know, Gibbs," said Ziva. "Could you not tell anyone?" Gibbs smiled and pulled Ziva into a hug.

"Of course Ziver," said Gibbs, kissing the top of her head. Ziva and Abby were the closest things he had to daughters, just like Tony and Tim were like his sons.

"Gibbs, if you are getting your hopes up about being a grandpa, don't just yet," started Ziva, a look of concern on her face. "When I went to my gyno for my annual checkup six months ago, she said there was a slim chance of me being able to carry a child."

Tony's jaw dropped.

"You never told me this," whispered Tony as he looked her in the eyes. Their eyes locked and Tony wiped away a few tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"I did not want to dash your hopes," said Ziva, more tears forming. "Your face last night when I told you, you looked so happy I did not want to take that away from you."

"Take the day off tomorrow, you two," said Gibbs, giving Ziva a sympathetic smile. "Go to your appointment, and then do whatever it is you need to do."

"Thank you Gibbs," said Ziva as he pulled both of them into a hug.

"How slim of a chance, Zi?" asked Tony as Gibbs flipped the switch again, causing the elevator to move again.

"I do not know, my doctor did not know for certain."

After the conversation in the elevator earlier that day, Tony's brain had tried to process the words that had come out of Ziva's mouth. _Okay, so Ziva might not be able to carry her own child..._thought Tony. _That's not a big deal, we could get a surrogate._ Finances be damned, there was only one woman in the world that he wanted to have children with, and that was Ziva. _Or maybe we have to get an egg donor AND a surrogate,_ Tony thought again. _Maybe the reason she hasn't had her period is because she is not fertile?_ Panic flashed across Tony's face as he sat on the sofa watching _Die Hard_ for the millionth time. Ziva was snuggled up into the crook of his arm, watching along with him.

"Tony?" asked Ziva as she yawned.

"Yes Sweetcheeks?" asked Tony.

"I'm tired, let's go to bed?" asked Ziva. Tony nodded and shut off the movie and television. Ziva was still snuggled into his side and Tony gently scooped her up into his arms, carrying her into now officially their bedroom. It was not just Tony's anymore, it was his and Ziva's. He gently set Ziva on the bed after pulling back the covers. By now Ziva had fallen asleep, so he quietly and quickly undressed her works clothes and put her in one of his Ohio State shirts. He crawled in next to her, pulling the covers up, but before he fully pulled the covers up, he brought his face to her belly.

"If you exist in there, little one," said Tony, "please hold on for the sake of your mother. She wants you more than anything, and so do I. We love you." Tony then resumed his spot on his side of the bed, pulling the covers over him and Ziva. Placing his hand on her belly, Tony curled up next to Ziva and was soon met with slumber.

The next morning, Tony slowly opened his eyes and was met with the sun shining into their bedroom. The space on the bed next to him was empty, signaling that Ziva was up for the day. The smell of coffee brought his attention to that Ziva was in the kitchen, but the sounds of sobbing and vomiting coming from the bathroom signaled that she had gotten sick again. He threw the covers back and rushed into the bathroom to find Ziva hanging over the bowl of the toilet, toilet paper in one hand and the other clenching the bowl. Tony slid down next to her and rubbed her back, and Ziva looked up at Tony.

"You okay?' asked Tony, rubbing circles on her back. Ziva nodded as she wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet paper and vomit down the toilet.

"Yes," said Ziva. "I went to make you coffee, and the smell of it made me nauseous."

"Sounds like you're pregnant to me," smiled Tony. "Anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Sit with me while I take another test before we go to my doctor?" asked Ziva. "I just want to see if it comes up negative again." Tony nodded as Ziva opened the drawer under the sink and pulled out the pink box of tests. There was one left in the box and she peed on the white stick while Tony sat on the edge of the tub. When she finished, she replaced the cap over the tip and set it on the counter.

"Now what?" asked Tony as Ziva wiped herself and flushed the toilet.

"We wait," said Ziva, washing her hands. She dried off her hands and Tony, who had moved to the toilet and sat on the lid, pulled Ziva into his lap. They waited several moments and Ziva sighed.

"I think we can look now," she said.

"Okay," said Tony as Ziva grabbed the white stick. She held it in front of them and the two looked at the test. Two pink, but very faint lines, read on the test.

"Positive," whispered Tony. "Right? That means positive?" Tears were streaming down Ziva's face and she turned to face Tony.

"We're having a baby," whispered Ziva. Tony grinned and brought his lips to meet hers.

"Everything looks good Ziva," smiled Ziva's doctor as Tony and Ziva sat in the exam room later that morning. "I'm pleased to say that you have fully recovered from your injuries in Somalia. You will not have to worry about not conceiving any children at all. Miscarriages could still happen, but that is common with every pregnancy. But you are healthy, and nothing abnormal showed up in your blood."

Ziva burst into tears of joy as Tony kissed her and pulled Ziva into his arms.

"Thank you Dr. Roberts, this means so much to me," said Ziva as Tony hugged her and then shook Dr. Roberts' hand. "To us."

"What Ziva said," said Tony and Dr. Roberts smiled as she finished examining Ziva with the internal monitor and pulled the ultrasound machine over towards them. She changed her gloves.

"You're welcome, you two are going to be great parents. Now, would you two like to see your baby for the first time?" Ziva and Tony nodded and Dr. Roberts smiled again as she squirted a warm gel onto Ziva's stomach and placed the wand on top. Tony's heart leapt as the sound of a "Swoosh" repeatedly filled the room and an image of what looked like a peanut came on the screen.

"It's that the-?"

"Yes, that's the heartbeat Agent DiNozzo," smiled Dr. Roberts. "And here's your baby." She pointed to a the peanut-shaped image on the black screen and Tony and Ziva stared in awe.

"That's, that's our baby," whispered Tony.

"From the looks of it, you are almost six weeks," said Dr. Roberts. "Sound about right?"

"Yes," said Ziva and Tony, nodding their heads. Their baby had been conceived the night they had gone out on the first official date, and Ziva and Tony both knew that it was fate.

"Alright, let's get some pictures, and then I want to see you in a month for your ten-week checkup," said Dr. Roberts. "In the meantime, here's a prescription for anti-nausea for you Ziva, as well as some prenatal vitamins. The anti-nausea meds should help with your morning sickness."

After scheduling their appointment for the next month and heading back to the car, Ziva stared in awe at the image of her and Tony's unborn child that she held in her hands.

"I can not believe we are going to have a baby," whispered Ziva.

"The DiNozzo super sperm reigns supreme," grinned Tony. "We beat the odds Ziva."

"I'd like to think our little one heard its father's words of love and encouragement last night," said Ziva, giving Tony a smirk as she raised an eyebrow.

"You were awake," grimaced Tony. Ziva leaned over towards the driver's seat and pressed a kiss to Tony's lips.

"You are going to be a great dad, Tony," said Ziva. "And Baby DiNozzo and I love you too."

"When should we tell everyone?" asked Tony.

"Let's wait until we've made it past the first trimester," said Ziva. "Just to be safe."

"Okay," said Tony. "But if I know any better, I'd say Baby DiNozzo is going to be just fine."

Next chapter coming shortly! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 _(Takes place during and right after Secrets)_

_A.N. This is the longest chapter yet but that is because there is so much more that I think happened in Secrets than they showed. Enjoy!_

"So 80 in a 40?' asked Tony as he and Ziva piled into his car, about to head to their latest crime scene. It was the day before Valentine's Day, and they had not had any murders happen since the previous week after Gibbs had been shot and they had enjoyed the long weekend after working on cold cases for a couple days.

"After you left this morning, I had another craving and I stopped at the supermarket," blushed Ziva. "By the time I got done, I realized I was going to be late. I really wasn't going eighty. I was going 60. And I did flash my badge explaining that I was a federal agent and on my way to solve a murder even though we didn't officially have a case yet. Did you even see who gave me the ticket?"

Tony looked at the ticket again as Ziva put on her seat belt and his face got red. The cop who had pulled Ziva over had been the jackass from Metro PD that did not like Tony or any member of Gibbs' team at all.

"That son of a bitch," said Tony setting the ticket in Ziva's lap and starting the car. "Don't worry Sweetcheeks, I'll take care of it. This is considered harassment. By the way, what was it you were craving?"

"Believe it or not," said Ziva as she opened her bag, "it was pickles and chocolate." Ziva pulled out a giant half-eaten bar of Hershey's Milk Chocolate and a jar of Dill Pickle spears. Tony made a gross face and pulled out of his parking spot. They followed Gibbs and McGee to the crime scene, Gibbs driving the truck and arrived at the crime scene about twenty minutes later.

"Tony," said Ziva as they got out of the car, pointing at the Metro PD officers standing by the yellow tape. "Look, it's him."

"McGee, interview the witnesses," said Gibbs to McGee as he walked over to Tony and Ziva.

"Boss, that's the guy who gave Ziva her ticket this morning," said Tony as he grabbed his and Ziva's bags.

"Is it?" asked Gibbs. "Ziver, you okay to photograph?"

"Yes Gibbs, I took some anti-nausea meds this morning," smiled Ziva, a twinkle in her eye.

"Okay, then go document the crime scene," said Gibbs, understanding the look in her eye and her choice of words. He leaned over to Tony and carefully whispered, "DiNozzo, go give that Metro cop hell for giving your pregnant girlfriend a speeding ticket even though she flashed her badge." Gibbs winked as Tony grinned gleefully and walked up to the cop.

"Well, well, if it isn't Very Special Agent DiNozzo," said the cop.

"Larry, how many times have I told you, call me Tony," said Tony grinning. "We need to have a little chat, my friend." Tony clasped Larry on the shoulder and led him away from the crowd.

"Let me guess, this is about Agent David's ticket," grimaced Larry, knowing what was coming.

"Damn straight," said Tony. "I don't appreciate you giving my partner, who just so happens to be the love of my life, a speeding ticket, when she was in fact on her way to meet up with us at the Navy yard to come here. You made her late."

"She went forty miles over the speed limit," said Larry. "If she wasn't a federal agent, I would have arrested her for reckless driving."

"According to Ziva, she was only doing sixty," said Tony. "And since she had a legit reason why she was going so fast, you should not have given her that ticket."

"How come she was in such in a rush?" asked Larry.

"You've got a wife and kids, Larry, take a wild guess," grinned Tony. Larry's eyes gazed into the flower shop window, and watched Ziva's eyes meet Tony's. He saw the glow on her face and Larry groaned.

"You knocked her up didn't you?' whispered Larry.

"Craving run," grinned Tony. "Now about that ticket. I don't think your superior would like it if I told him you gave my pregnant girlfriend, who just happens to be the Director of Mossad's daughter a speeding ticket, now would you?"

* * *

><p>"So what happened?" asked Ziva later after they headed back to NCIS.<p>

"I pretended that I was going to tell your father and have him send Mossad after Larry," grinned Tony as he pulled his car into his parking spot.

"You didn't!" cried Ziva. "Tony!" Ziva's mind blanked for a minute and then a look of horror spread across her face.

"Oh my God," said Ziva. "What am I going to tell Aba about the baby? He will murder you."

"Yeah," grimaced Tony, "he has never liked me. Well, that's for us to know and him to find out."

They climbed out of the car and headed into the building. Several minutes later the team was gathered in the bullpen, and learned that their two dead bodies, were real-life superheroes.

As Gibbs headed up to MTAC, Ziva walked over to Tony.

"Birthday parties?" whispered Ziva, a twinkle in her eye.

"Doesn't hurt to start planning," grinned Tony.

"What are you two talking about over there?" asked McGee, curiously eying his very close co-workers.

"None of your business McNosy," said Tony. "I'm gonna go see Abs for a bit, care to join me Zee-vah?"

"Actually, I'm a bit hungry," said Ziva smiling. "I think I will go hit up the vending machines."

"Suit yourself," said Tony, knowing that Ziva had just gotten another craving.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, this is not good...<em>thought Tony. _Ziva is going to kill me._

As soon as Tony had come face to face with Wendy, he knew that he was going to be in big trouble. He had tried so hard to shut Wendy out of his life. He was now in a fully-committed relationship with Ziva, nonetheless going to be a father, and of all days, and all places, his ex-fiancee just happens to show up at NCIS. His eyes caught Ziva's as he grabbed Gibbs to talk to him and she gave him a look that read, "You are in big trouble, Mister."

While Tony was trying to smooth talk Gibbs out of being Wendy's liaison, McGee, who had been standing next to Ziva watching the scene unfold, looked at Ziva.

"So that's Wendy..." murmured McGee.

"Yup," glared Ziva.

"She's pretty," said McGee, watching Ziva's facial expressions.

"I guess," said Ziva.

"Something you care to share, Ziva?" whispered Tim.

"McGee, not here," said Ziva. As they watched Tony run up the steps, Ziva gave McGee a jerk of her head and the two hurried up the steps towards the conference room and they situated themselves outside the door. Ziva looked around to make sure they were alone and Ziva took a deep breath.

"McGee, Tony and I weren't going to tell anyone," said Ziva, "but we have been seeing each other."

McGee's jaw dropped.

"I knew it!" hissed McGee. "How long?"

"We went out on a date that night we captured Stratton, and we've been together ever since."

"What about Ray?" asked McGee.

"I was trying to break it off with him and when he proposed, I panicked because I was trying to end it right there with him and he surprised me in public."

McGee watched the expression on her face and noticed something else was off.

"There's something else you aren't telling me, is there," stated McGee.

"That will have to wait another day, come on," said Ziva, "they're asking each other questions." Before they could listen in, Abby rushed up to them in her cat uniform, a photograph in hand.

"Guys, tell Tony I still can't identify the user who uploaded the video, but I do have this!" said Abby. She handed the picture to Ziva. "Gibbs told me to tell you to canvas the area and find this guy!"

"Okay, we'll tell him," said McGee, as Abby hurried back to her lab. "Go for it Ziva."

"What? No!"

As the two bickered about who would interrupt the interview, the door flung open and Ziva caught herself from falling forward as Tony stared at them.

"Oh come on you two, I invented that," said Tony. McGee and Ziva relayed the information (Tony knew Ziva was getting jealous of Wendy already) and Wendy had given them the name of the guy who shot the video. All the while, Ziva was eying Wendy up and down, getting a good look at her lover's ex-fiancee. Wendy strutted out the door past Ziva and McGee, Ziva wearing a fake smile on her face and as soon as Wendy was out of vision, Ziva shot Tony a look of "You are in big trouble".

"Stop it," said Tony, as if to tell Ziva, "we'll talk about her later" as he headed out behind Wendy and Ziva gave an exasperated look to McGee, who just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"He's in trouble with you, isn't he?" asked McGee as they still stood in the doorway.

"Remember when I threatened to rip out your eyes?' asked Ziva. McGee gulped.

"Unfortunately."

"Let's just say if Tony wants any more little DiNozzos in the future..." Ziva's hand clasped over her mouth in horror and McGee's eyes widened.

"You're pregnant?" whispered McGee as they continued to look around.

"Don't tell anyone, not even Abby, she will blab," said Ziva. "We are waiting until the first trimester is over to announce it."

"So that's why you've been hightailing it to the restrooms lately," said McGee. "Don't worry Ziva, I won't say a word."

"Thank you."

"So a little Tony or Ziva, eh? When did that happen?" asked McGee as they walked the empty corridor towards the stairs.

"The night of our first date," murmured Ziva. "We had too much champagne."

"Why am I not surprised," muttered McGee as they walked down the steps.

"Surprised about what, McGoo?" asked Tony.

"Nothing," said McGee. "Just something Ziva told me."

* * *

><p>"You TOLD MCGEE?" cried Tony as they parked in front of Tobett's home.<p>

"I couldn't help it, he was on to us," said Ziva as they climbed out and walked up to the door. "And, I let it slip that I was pregnant."

"Great!" moaned Tony as he rang the doorbell. "Abby will know within the next twenty-four hours."

"He's sworn to secrecy," said Ziva, as the maid answered the door. They identified themselves to her and asked to see Clarence and she ushered them in.

"Your ex-fiancee's really cuuute," Ziva said, a hint of jealousy in her voice as they followed the maid into the house and to Clarence's location. "But I would expect no less. Must be strange seeing her after all these years, especially with her divorced." Ziva let out a little laugh, but Tony stayed silent. "Almost as strange as you not talking."

"I'm working, you should try it," said Tony. "Thank you," he continued as he looked at the maid. After talking to Clarence and his father ("What a jackass his dad is!" Tony had commented as he and Ziva had walked out the front door), the two headed back towards NCIS. Ziva's eyes were getting droopy.

"Tired?" asked Tony as he placed his right hand on Ziva's stomach and rubbing her not showing baby bump.

"A little bit," said Ziva. "Being pregnant does that to you."

"Call McGee and give him the partial plates, and then take a nap sweetheart," said Tony as he drove the Charger down the road. After Ziva had made contact and they were told who their next suspect was, Gibbs told Tony and Ziva to go pick up Quintero.

"On it," said Tony, making a very quick U-Turn.

"Thanks for the warning," said Ziva as she braced herself during the U-Turn.

"Sorry Sweetheart," said Tony as the two sped back in the direction they came from. Tony's mind was focused on finishing up this case as quickly as possible, because he wanted Wendy out of his hair so he could live his life with Ziva.

"This case will be wrapping up soon, you will be free from your ex..." started Ziva.

"I'm fine Ziva," grunted Tony. Truth was, he wasn't.

"You do not seem fine," said Ziva. "You seem, pensive."

"It was the chili I had for breakfast this morning," said Tony, shooting a look at Ziva and then looking in his rear view mirror.

"You know, you've never actually told me how, it ended between you two," said Ziva. Tony slammed on his brakes very hard, cause Ziva to lurch forward and he brought the car to a stop. The white car behind them stopped as well.

"Okay! Forget I asked!" cried Ziva, shooting him a death glare.

"We're being followed," said Tony. "I had a feeling." Tony looked at her. "A pensive one. U-turn confirmed it." Ziva looked at him with worry, while Tony looked at her somewhat reassuring. "Let's move."

They climbed out of the car and walked towards the car that had followed them, to find Wendy. Ziva was not happy. Wendy got out and as she and Tony talked, Ziva's eyes were focused on Wendy once again. When Wendy said that Tony did not have the best track record of doing the things he said he does, Ziva secretly laughed to herself. She was so ready to kick this woman's ass. Tony was livid.

"Me? Are you kidding?" cried Tony. Before he could continue his rant, Wendy's car burst into flames. Tony grimaced and grabbed Wendy and dragged her away from the car by the arm.

"I'll call the fire department," Ziva said calmly as she walked on the other side of Tony, wanting to avoid any more contact with Wendy.

After the fire department arrived ten minutes later and the fire was put out, Tony had Wendy's car towed back to NCIS. The drive back to headquarters was silent for the three as Wendy sat in the backseat.

"So Ziva," started Wendy, "how long have you and Tony worked together?"

"Almost seven years total," said Tony. "Four when she was the liaison for Mossad, and almost three now as a full agent." Ziva smirked. Oh he was asking for it.

"I can answer my own questions, thank you my Little Hairy Butt," said Ziva with a smile.

"My Little Hairy Butt?" asked Wendy as she looked between the two.

"A nickname I gave him when we went undercover my first year at NCIS," said Ziva as she shot Tony a look. He shot one back at her as if to say, "Don't tell her!"

"He does have a nice ass, doesn't he?" asked Wendy as Ziva sipped her bottle of water.

"I rated it-"

"Okay Ziva, enough!" cried Tony as he pulled into the Navy Yard.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, McGee and Tony sat in the charger. They were not having much luck with their stakeout.<p>

"I'm hungry," said McGee. "Will you go grab food, Tony?"

"If you're buying Mr. Gemcity," replied Tony.

"So, you're going to be a dad," McGee continued on.

"Yeah," smiled Tony.

"Excited?" asked Tim.

"Terrified."

"Worried that you won't make a good dad?" asked McGee. "Cause I think you will be a great dad."

"I got my first taste of a very hormonal Ziva this afternoon," swallowed Tony. "And she's only six weeks."

"Pinned ya against the bathroom wall again, didn't she?" grinned McGee.

"Yup. Almost broke my hand. And that was just when she wanted to make out." Tony and McGee shared a horrified look.

* * *

><p>"Ziva's alone with Wendy?" asked Tony, a horrified look on his face. "That's not good." He removed the shoulder pad device from his body and hightailed it out of the evidence garage. Meanwhile, in the observation room, Ziva was actually surprised at how nice Wendy was once they started sharing stories about Tony.<p>

"So Ziva, are you and Tony..."

"Together?" asked Ziva, tired again like she had been earlier that day.

"Yes," said Wendy.

"Yes, we are," said Ziva.

"I could tell, by the way both of you were acting. If I had known..."

"It's alright," said Ziva. "Tony and I have had our fair share of circumstances like this." Wendy eyed Ziva up and down, noticing the look of exhaustion on Ziva's face and the way she carried herself.

"Ziva?"

"Yes?" Ziva replied.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" asked Wendy.

"That obvious?" Ziva whispered, looking at Wendy.

"You look just the way I was when I got pregnant with Fred," said Wendy. "Tony's the dad, isn't he?"

"Of course, but we do not want anyone to know just yet," said Ziva. "We are waiting until my first trimester is over to announce it."

"You said he rescued you from Somalia," said Wendy.

"As did Gibbs and McGee," replied Ziva. "I was held captive, tortured, beaten, and just when I thought I was going to die, they rescued me."

"I take it your injuries did sustainable damage to your body," said Wendy with a sympathetic smile. Ziva nodded.

"The doctors were not sure if I would even be able to conceive, let alone carry a child," said Ziva, "but my doctor told us last week that I am fully healed and this baby will be carried to full-term."

"That's good to know," said Wendy. "Did you know Tony gets motion sickness?"

_Of course I do, he get sick when I'm driving,_ thought Ziva to herself. At that moment, the audio tech entered the room, signaling that the interrogation was about to start.

"Really," said Ziva, playing along.

"He took me to Busch Gardens and after we rode the coasters he threw up in the garbage can," said Wendy, laughing. Ziva was pretending to laugh along with her and the door burst open, revealing a panicked Tony, causing both of them to laugh again, only, this time Ziva was laughing for real because of the look on Tony's face.

"See, this I could do without," said Tony as the girls laughed again.

"I did not know Tony got motion sick," said Ziva.

"Well he probably wouldn't if he was on his meds," said Wendy as they laughed again.

"Hi," said Wendy, turning to Tony.

"Hi," replied Tony, a not so happy look on his face.

"Hi," chipped in Ziva teasingly.

"HI," Tony said teasingly back. "So...how's things?"

"Good, you?" replied Wendy. Tony gave a nod and a half snort in response. There was a slight pause and Ziva let out a sniffle.

"Actually I-"Tony grabbed Ziva by the arm before she could bolt out the door.

"You know what," said Wendy, "I'm gonna go, cause I need to get back to Fred. Oh, who says hello by the way. I think he likes you."

Tony was trying not to grimace and Ziva just gave an understanding nod as Wendy turned and walked towards the door. Tony and Ziva shared a look that said, "Thank God!" and as the door closed, Tony sighed.

"Okay, let's hear it," said Tony as his eyes focused on .

"Hear what?" replied Ziva.

"I'm sure she said something," said Tony.

"Is there something to tell?" Ziva replied cheekily.

"I kissed her, and I'm sorry for that," said Tony. He looked over at the audio tech, who had his headphones on and then Tony lowered his voice so only Ziva could hear.

"You told her about us, didn't you?"

"She figured it out," Ziva whispered back.

"And? What else did you two talk about?"

"Somalia," said Ziva. Tony's eyes widened.

"You didn't."

"She asked if you rescued me and I told her that you, Gibbs and McGee came and saved me from Saleem's camp. And I told her how I'd been abused, tortured, and how the injuries to my abdominal section were fully healed and that our baby would make it to full term." Ziva's voice was still in a hushed whisper.

"There wasn't anything there when I kissed her," said Tony. "I was trying to get her to admit she was using me to get information. Then, I noticed she was wearing the perfume I got her nine years ago. Next thing I knew, I was as horny as rabbit and making out with her. Nothing else happened."

"I appreciate your honesty," said Ziva. "That is something Wendy mentioned about you. That you were, one of the most honest people she knew."

There was a slight pause.

"Really?' asked Tony. Ziva sighed.

"To, others," replied Ziva. "She said the only person you lie to is yourself. Which she says you do, a lot."

Ziva stared at Tony and he looked over at her, a smile on his face.

"And do you believe that, my Little Ninja?" asked Tony.

"No," whispered Ziva.

"Bathroom?" whispered Tony.

"Yes please," said Ziva, a smirk on her face.

Gibbs has sent them home fifteen minutes after Tony and Ziva emerged from the Men's room. The others shrugged it off as another one of their usual "conferences" but McGee and Gibbs knew better. When Tony and Ziva got back to the apartment, they had decided that the only thing on their mind was sleep. Ziva was passed out on the bed, snoring lighter than usual when Tony came out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The next morning, McGee and Ziva were sent to check out Quintero's alibi, and Gibbs sent Tony down to Abby's lab to check on some evidence. As soon as he walked in, he was met by a squeal.<p>

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me! Why McGee first and not me?" cried Abby. Tony's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tony scared. _Did McGee tell her about me and Ziva?_ thought Tony.

"After Timmy took me to dinner for Valentine's Day last night, he seemed secretive and I managed to get it out of him! I am so happy for you and Ziva!"

"I'm going to kill him. I hope you haven't blabbed Abby. We don't want anyone to know, not yet."

"Trust me, this is one secret I promise to keep. Ziva and I already had a little talk this morning."

"Oh did you now," murmured Tony.

"Are you excited to be a daddy?" whispered Abby.

"Yes," said Tony, smiling as he reached for his wallet and pulled the ultrasound picture out of it. Abby squealed as she looked at it.

"Oh, she is sooo cute!" said Abby.

"Abs! Zi is only seven weeks," said Tony. "We wouldn't be able to tell for at least three more months."

"Oh you know it's a girl," smiled Abby looking at Tony's face.

"I want it to be a girl," whispered Tony. "So does Zi."

"Are you guys gonna get married?"

"Eventually," said Tony. "We're probably going to wait until after the baby is born though."

After Abby gave him another hug, she updated him on the evidence and he headed back up to the bullpen. Time seemed to drag on forever but Ziva and McGee finally arrived back. Gibbs sent Tony down to Ducky where they ended talking about Wendy and after they realized there had been more superhero deaths, Tony was going to hurry back up to Gibbs.

"Anthony," began Ducky, "I am happy for you and Ziva. You two deserve each other."

"How did you know?" asked Tony.

"Expectant mothers always have that glow to their faces, and the expectant fathers always have the terrified and excited looks on their faces. Don't worry Anthony, you are going to be a great father."

* * *

><p>"She did what?" growled Ziva later that night as she and Tony headed out to dinner for Valentine's Day.<p>

"Told me she wants me back, even though she is well aware I am committed to you," said Tony.

"I ought to rip her guts out," growled Ziva before cursing in Hebrew.

"Easy there my crazy little ninja," said Tony. "After she walked out of the florist shop, I followed her and told her that I was clearly not interested in her. That I was going to be a dad, and that I was going to eventually marry you and that she needs to move on with her life. I moved on nine years ago Zi, and seven years ago I met you. When Wendy dumped me, I saw her for who she really was. She obviously had moved on after she dumped me."

"You knew seven years ago that you wanted to be with me for the rest of your life?" asked Ziva, a smile on her face.

"From the moment you walked in on my having that fantasy about Kate and asked if I was having phone sex. Not to mention you looking me up and down and picturing me naked."

"Which I finally got to compare months later when we went undercover," grinned Ziva.

"Was it what you pictured?" grinned Tony as he pulled into the parking lot of Bistro Francais and parked the car. Ziva leaned over and gently kissed him.

"It was everything I had dreamed it would be, my little hairy butt," grinned Ziva. Tony grinned.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ziva," said Tony.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tony," Ziva replied, and their lips met again.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Tags for 9x16 "Psych Out". Also an explanation to the rocking chair Gibbs was sanding as well as Ziva's baggy clothes. There wasn't much to work with for this weeks since it was a Gibbs-centric episode but it will do._

"Tony! Look at me!" cried Ziva as she struggle to get on her jeans.

"Wazgoinon?" murmured a sleepy Tony from his and Ziva's bed.

"I can't get my pants on!" moaned Ziva as she struggled with her zipper and button. "I'm huge!"

"I think you look beautiful," grinned Tony.

"I did not have this problem yesterday!" muttered Ziva. "It is like I blew up overnight! And my breasts! Those grew bigger as well!"

Ziva started to cry, and Tony laughed, pulling himself out of bed and pulling Ziva into his arms.

"Sweetcheeks, don't cry," said Tony. "Come on, you look so pretty. You shouldn't fret. Dr. Roberts said that this would happen eventually."

"I'm sorry, Tony," started Ziva. "It is hormones. I am sure."

"Here," said Tony, pulling a pair of black pants out of his drawer, "these are an old pair but I know they will fit you. I'll meet you at work. And later we can go shopping for clothes for you, how does that sound?"

"Sounds good," said Ziva, giving him a peck on the lips.

* * *

><p>"So Tony, I see things between you and Ziva have worked out pretty nicely," said Dr. Cranston as Tony led her into the conference room.<p>

"That obvious, huh?" grinned Tony sheepishly.

"When are you guys due?" asked Rachel.

"October," said Tony. "Look, Rach, I want to ask you something."

"Fire away," said Rachel as she sat at the conference table.

"Ziva and I were discussing names the other day, and we decided, if it was a girl, that we want to honor not just Ziva's little sister Tali who died, but Kate as well. She was like my sister too, and I just want to make sure that is alright with you."

A few tears were streaming down Rachel's face at this proclamation and she nodded.

"I think Kate would have liked that very much, Tony."

* * *

><p>"Three thousand dollars?" cried Tony as he caught up to Ziva and McGee in the elevator. "I'm not paying them three thousand dollars! We'd have to pull that out of our savings, Zi. The money we were saving for-"<p>

"For what, DiNozzo," came Gibbs' voice as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Boss, I thought you left!" said McGee.

"Only walked Dr. Cranston out to her car, McGee," said Gibbs. "My night's not over yet. What's wrong DiNozzo?"

"Accounting says I owe them 3000 dollars," said Tony, holding up the file to Gibbs.

"I'll take care of it," muttered Gibbs, grabbing the file from Tony's hands as he entered the elevator and the trio got off. "Oh, Tony, Ziver, stop by my house later, I have something for you."

"Sure thing Boss," said Tony, raising an eyebrow in wonder. By now Abby had been waiting by the door for McGee and the two took off, leaving Tony and Ziva to walk to their respective vehicles.

"See you at home, my little hairy butt," said Ziva. "Last one there does dishes for a week!"

"Oh you're on, David."

* * *

><p>"Gibbs it's beautiful," whispered Ziva as she smoothed her hand over the finished surface of the rocking chair.<p>

"Glad you like it, Ziver," said Gibbs with a smile.

"You really didn't have to, Boss," said Tony as Gibbs picked the rocker up off the worktable. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, DiNozzo," said Gibbs. "Now I can start the next piece of furniture." Gibbs pointed to several different sized pieces of wood in the corner and Ziva smiled.

"It is going to be a beautiful crib, Gibbs," said Ziva, hugging him. "We can't wait to see it."

"Go home and get some rest," said Gibbs, pulling out his tools.

"See you in the morning, Boss," grinned Tony, picking up the rocking chair and walking up the basement stairs.

"Night Gibbs, and thank you again," smiled Ziva. Gibbs hugged her again, this time pressing a kiss to the top of her head. As Ziva followed Tony upstairs, Gibbs smiled as he grabbed several pieces of maple and started to work.

_Oh the joys of being a grandpa..._thought Gibbs.


End file.
